Every Slip Of The Blade
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: A small bet is what started this, and Stiles won. When Derek realizes what the bet was about, it brings him to tears. He trusted Stiles and allowed himself to be vulnerable around him, only to find out it was just for the bet. Will the Pack be able to save Derek before too much damage is done? Or will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Derek had just switched over from doing sit-ups to start his usual routine of push-ups, when a new weight was added to his back, followed by the familiar scent of cherry lip gloss. _Lydia. _"Can I help you, my strawberry blonde Banshee?", asked the wolf as he lowered down before pushing himself back up, feeling the weight of the human girl remain on his back. "No, I'm comfy right here. You can continue.", said Lydia as she started to examine her newly filed nails from her position on his back, balancing herself when he lowered down and raised up again. "What do you want, Lyd? You only interrupt when you want something. Or you send Isaac in.", asked Derek as he repeated the motion again, making sure not to jostle the girl during it. He did not want to be on the receiving end of those nails. "I don't think you'd still be doing your workout if it were Isaac on your back. It'd turn into a wrestling match.", explained the girl as she reached over and gave his sweaty hair a pat. "Out with it Lydia. So I can finish this in peace, before Isaac does decide to come here and do what you're not.", ordered the wolf as he looked over his shoulder at her. The Banshee got off of his back with a huff and plopped down on his bed instead, crossing her legs as she examined her nails again. "You really do like him, don't you?", asked Lydia as she patted the spot beside her, to get the wolf to stop what he was doing and join her. "Like who?", asked Derek as he reluctantly rose from the floor and sat down beside her, reaching higher up on the bed for the towel he placed there.

"Really, Derek? You're not as subtle as you think. Not everybody can see it, but I can. So can Allison, and Danny, and the twins. Not to mention Isaac, he practically shoves you into the same room as him.", explained the girl as he turned fully to face him now, sitting crisscross on the bed. "Lydia.", groaned Derek as he fell back from his sitting position, landing on his back on the bed, the cool blankets against his bare back. "Don't you 'Lydia' me. You buy all of his favorite foods; you cook all of his favorite meals when he comes over. You let him pick the movie during Pack bonding nights. You even gave him your bed when he was sick; you spent weeks sleeping on that old couch. I remember that specifically because it took days for me to work all the knots out of your back afterwards.", explained Lydia as she took the towel from his hands and wiped down the parts of his back that he couldn't reach. "Thank you. What's your point?", asked the wolf as he tossed the towel into the hamper across the room. "When are you going to finally get a spine and ask him out? You can't use the whole 'he's too young' excuse anymore, since he turned 18 last week. And his Dad practically loves you already, for all the work that you've been helping him out with. Come on, Der. Do this for yourself, you deserve to be happy. We can all see how happy Stiles makes you.", coaxed Lydia as she poked him in the shoulder a few times, careful to avoid using her nails. "Can I be honest with you?", asked the blue eyed Beta as he looked over at the girl beside him.

Lydia didn't speak; she just nodded her head at him to continue. "I was thinking of asking him out last night once the movie was over. But as soon as I got him alone Scott slipped in and they both left.", explained Derek as he rose from the bed and pulled his sweatpants up over his hips when they threatened to fall down again. "Of course it was Scott. It's always Scott when it comes to Stiles. If a few of us can manage to get you and Stiles alone, with no interference, will you ask him out? For the sake of the Pack.", asked Lydia as she slid of the bed and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "If you can manage to do all that, then yes, I will ask him out. And if he says yes, I'll take him on the most romantic date that I possibly can. Now, come on down and help me with breakfast. You get to choose this time.", explained Derek as he walked out of the bedroom, having only two seconds before Lydia had jumped on his back again, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Can you make your famous Peanut Butter Bomb French Toast?", asked the girl on his back as she gave him a squeeze. "Since your nails are dangerously close to my neck, I have to agree, don't I?", he playfully asked her as he carried her down the hall and down the stairs, hiking her up higher on his back when they reached the kitchen. She let out a tiny squeal when he discarded her into Aiden's lap, who was sitting on one of the bar stools at the island. "Did you convince him now?", asked the Beta as he rested his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. "He's finally asking Stiles out tonight. That is why we're keeping everybody away from the house tonight.", explained Lydia as she couldn't help but smile as she watched the older wolf get down all the ingredients for the peanut butter filling. "We can go that. Seeing as though they're going to be on a sugar high from breakfast.", teased Ethan as he reached over the island and grabbed hold of the other wolf's sweatpants, pulling them up over his hips again.

"Will you two leave my clothes alone? I'll kick you out of the kitchen.", threatened Derek as he started up the mixer to combine the ingredients for the filling. "Might as well let them ride low, let his hip bones show. I bet Stiles' eyes pop out of his head from just one look.", teased Aiden as he walked around the island to stick his finger down in the mixer, a pout forming on his lips when the older wolf hit him with a plastic spatula. "Speaking of Stiles, everybody just filed in or came stampeding down the stairs.", explained Lydia as Isaac and Boyd came into the kitchen, soon followed by Erika. "Morning guys, and girls. Stay out of that Erika, or you'll get the same fate as Aiden.", warned Derek as he ushered them away from where he was cooking. "What happened to Aiden?", asked Erika as she hopped up and took a seat on the island while the others sat down around the table. "He got hit with a spatula.", replied Ethan as he snickered at his brother. "I smell peanut butter that must mean that Derek's cooking. Hey, Der-Derek.", stuttered out Stiles once he realized that the wolf was barely dressed. "Good morning to you, too, Stiles.", replied Derek with a chuckle as he slid the first batch of stuffed French toast onto a plate, topping it off with a spoonful of the filling and a little drizzle of chocolate syrup. "Told you.", whispered Aiden to the two beside him as the plate was set in front of Lydia, her eyebrows raising in question. "Breakfast was your idea, you get first serve.", explained Derek as he turned back to the stove top. The smile that shown on Lydia's face was clearly triumphant as she dug into her breakfast, just as Scott, Jackson, and Allison filed into the kitchen seconds later. Stiles sat down at the table beside Isaac and bumped shoulders with him before he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket.

_**JW: You're staring, Stiles. Wipe the drool from your face before he sees it. **_

**SS: Screw you, Jackson. Did you see what he was wearing? I have every right to stare at him. Those sweatpants are barely staying up on his hips. **

_**JW: Are you really that desperate for a fuck? The entire Pack can smell just how much you want him. I'm surprised you haven't bent him over something yet! **_

**SS: Fuck you, Jackson! Derek and I aren't even dating yet! I haven't even asked him out! I never have sex with people I'm not dating, and definitely not on the first date. **

_**JW: $20, and I give you to the end of the week to have him in bed. **_

**SS: What the actual fuck, Jackson?! Are you crazy?! He'll kill me! **

_**JW: fine. $50, and still to the end of the week. Have him in bed by the end of the week or before and the money is yours. Hell, if you top, I'll double it. We can all tell he wants you just as much as you want him. **_

**SS: If he kills me for this, I'll come back just to haunt your ass. You've got yourself a deal. **

_**JW: Derek will never have to find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"What do you have planned if Stiles does say yes?", asked Isaac as he trailed after Derek on one of their morning patrols around the perimeter of the territory. "I'm still thinking about it, there aren't really many options in Beacon Hills. I might just take him out of town to Tertulia, and to the dance not very far from there that is held every night. It's casual, with a hint of black tie.", explained Derek with a hint of a blush on his face as his green eyes scanned the area that they were in. "Fancy fancy. How did you even find out about Tertulia? It's miles out of Beacon Hills.", asked the golden eyed Beta as they both ducked through some undergrowth and bent trees. "After the fire I left for New York with Laura, we jumped from school to school, only completing a week or so. We'd find small classes to get into at each different school, art, music, cooking. Laura got into the art aspect of it all, she could draw like nobody else. I took up cooking with a little bit of music on the side; I was testing out recipes from just about every restaurant in New York. When I got bored of the ones in New York, I figured I would try out some from around Beacon Hills, that's how I stumbled across Tertulia.", explained the blue eyed Beta as he seemed to stop in his tracks, his eyes darting around the woods as if he couldn't quite place them on one thing. "I'm so sticking you in the kitchen for every meal if they match up to how your breakfasts turn out. You can't keep your eyes locked on one thing, or what?", asked Isaac as he tried to follow the older wolf's line of sight with his own eyes.

"Don't make too many sudden movements and stay close to me. We're being watched, it smells like a wolf but I don't recognize the Pack scent. It's foreign, possibly from out of the country.", explained Derek as his green eyes locked on the moving figure as it slinked through the trees. "Alpha? Beta? Omega? What is it?", asked the younger wolf as he half tucked himself behind the bigger of the two. Derek tilted his head back to raise his nose into the air, his nostrils flaring as he brought the scent of the unfamiliar wolf in over the roof of his mouth. "It's an Alpha, not mated, but it does have a Pack. A fairly large one by all the scents that are combined with its own.", explained the older wolf as a low growl started to build in his chest the closer the wolf got in the territory to them. "Should I warn Scott, he needs to know if there is a new wolf in Hale territory? It may not be his territory but he is the Alpha.", asked Isaac as he looked up at Derek for a moment before returning his gaze to the tree line. "Go, Isaac. I've got you covered from the back in case he decides to try anything. Go straight back to the house and straight to Scott.", ordered the older wolf as he gave the younger wolf a light shove to his shoulder, watching in satisfaction and relief as he tore off back through the woods towards the house. Derek moved and placed himself between the unknown Alpha and the running Beta, letting him know that if he chose to act towards the other wolf, he would be met with resistance and a blood shed fight. The unknown Alpha moved from the trees and into line of sight of the other wolf, their eyes locked in an unmoving gaze.

"Shift back, in Hale territory you will remain on two legs until given permission to use four.", ordered Derek sternly as his wolf rose to the surface, his green eyes turning to a bright and icy blue. The gray and black wolf rose to its full height in front of him, head held high with eyes blazing a bright red, never moving its gaze from the Beta. The unknown Alpha lowered its massive head as the sound of bones realigning and muscles combining fiber by fiber as he shifted back to his human form, rising from the ground onto two legs. "I did not realize that this was a claimed territory, the scent markers on the borders are stale.", explained the red eyed wolf as he slid on a pair of tattered jeans that were tied to one of his back leg's while he was on all fours. "This has been a claimed territory since it was made by my family, the markers may be stale but the borders are there. The status of Alpha may have shifted from my family's bloodline, but this will remain as Hale territory. I will give you a chance to explain why you have crossed without permission.", explained Derek as he leveled his gaze with the other wolf, their shoulders squared with tension lacing every fiber of their bodies. "I was crossing through to look for any free territories, my Pack is getting too large for the territory that we currently reside in. I am, however, surprised that the Alpha of this territory is allowing an Omega to do the speaking for him.", explained the Alpha as he walked closer to the Beta, as if he were sizing him up. "I am no Omega, I hold the rank of Beta and second in command. You've come quite a long way to just scout for a free territory, when there are no known free territories in this side of Beacon Hills. You'll have to head West if you want to reside in a free territory.", explained the blue eyed wolf as he followed the wolf's movements with his eyes, never looking away and never turning his back.

"A wolf with the body, mind, and heart of a Beta. But with the submission in his bones of an Omega. Is that what you truly are to your Alpha, a submissive little Omega? Rolling over onto his back and showing his belly every time his eyes flash red, like some little trained pet?", taunted the Alpha as he started to circle the Beta, his eyes trailing up and down his body as if he were looking at a prized piece of meat. Derek's lips drew back over his newly shifted fangs as he whirled around to face the Alpha, his wolf threatening to break the surface at the taunting. "I'm surprised that your Alpha hasn't marked his little pet yet.", whispered the Alpha into the other wolf's ear as he was practically pressed tight against his back. That was all it took for Derek to snap, his wolf surging past the small resistance as he lunged at the Alpha, hitting his body feeling like hitting a brick wall. They both had fistfuls of the other's shoulders as they rolled on the ground, claws piercing skin and teeth snapping inches from each other's necks. Derek knew the strength of an Alpha, having grown up in the family of an Alpha pair, as well as his older sister Laura being an Alpha before Peter had become one. The strength of the unknown Alpha seemed to have little to no effect on him as he used the ground for leverage, placing his foot flat against the Alpha's stomach as he pushed out with his leg, sending the other wolf off of him. The sound of air leaving the Alpha's lungs once he hit the ground filled his ears, hoping that he had made his point clear to the unwanted wolf.

"You do have the strength of a Beta and the determination during a fight, but you lack the spirit behind it. You're broken.", taunted the Alpha as he lunged at the unsuspecting wolf, taking them both back to the ground. Their bodies twisting in a series of growls, claws slashing through skin, and teeth snapping inches from vital arteries in their necks. Derek twisted his body and sunk his fangs down into the Alpha's shoulders, feeling the flesh give way as his fangs sunk into the muscles, easily slicing through them with little to no resistance. The wolf above him let out a sharp yelp, followed by the sound of a deep and angered growl as his claws sliced easily through the side of the Beta, not deep enough to injure any organs, only deep enough to slice the skin. He wasn't here to injure the Beta, he had other ideas for him. The Alpha used the leverage he had to toss the Beta off of his body, listening to the muted 'thud' that followed when his body made contact with the ground. It took only a few seconds for the Alpha to be back on him before Derek had the chance to recover from the blow. "How about I give your Alpha something to think about, hmm?", asked the red eyed wolf as he pinned the Beta beneath him on his stomach, using his own body weight to hold him still. Derek sunk his claws down into the ground and bucked his body in an attempt to get the Alpha off of his back, his movements stilling when he felt a pair of shifted fangs closing down around the back of his neck, a whimper building in his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. I apologize for the late update, we had a tornado strike our house and a lot of damage was caused, so we've been working pretty hard the past couple of weeks and it's a bit too tiring to be able to type after all of that. But I'm trying to update a few stories for you all.

"Isaac? What are you doing back already? Where's Derek?", asked Scott from the back porch as he saw the Beta run from the treeline, his sides heaving as he panted hard from the run. "Derek... Preserve... Alpha... Out of state.", managed out Isaac as he bent forward to rest his hands on his knees in an attempt to help him catch his breath again. "Isaac, get inside with the rest of the Pack. Ethan, Aiden, you're flanking me. Stiles, get your Jeep, incase we need to go to Deaton. Somebody get a hold of Peter!", ordered the True Alpha as he bolted off the back porch with the other two Betas trailing behind him, their eyes blazing a bright blue. Isaac ran into the house and leaned against the counter for a brief second before Stiles ran over, grabbed his arm, and hauled him back outside towards the Jeep. "Explain what happened, Isaac.", ordered the teen as he drug him outside before sliding behind the wheel of his Jeep, watching in mild satisfaction as the wolf slid into the passenger side. "We got a few miles out of the preserve when Derek kept moving his eyes from one thing to the next, like he couldn't focus them on something. It was an Alpha, he didn't recognize the scent, it was foreign, out of state. He had me run back to the house to get Scott before anything happened, I didn't get a good look of the Alpha. All I heard from Derek when I bolted was 'shift back'.", explained the wolf as his eyes darted from one part of the woods to the next as Stiles drove the Jeep deeper into the preserve. "Shift back?! You mean that Alpha was on four legs?!", exclaimed Stiles with wide eyes as he drove deeper into the preserve, his eyes scanning for any signs of Scott or Derek.

"The hell if I know, Derek told me to get out of there and run, so I did. There!", explained Isaac as he pointed to a divide in the trees. It didn't take long for Scott and Derek to stumble through the trees, looking as if Scott were half carrying the blue eyed Beta, with the twins trailing behind them both. "Jesus God, what happened to him?!", called out Stiles from the Jeep as he put it in park, long enough for the four wolves to reach the car. "He took a bite to the back of the neck from that Alpha, any deeper and it would have snapped his neck.", explained Ethan as he and Aiden loaded the injured Beta into the back of the Jeep, climbing in on either side of him, Ethan keeping the wolf's head on his shoulder to keep him from moving around too much. "It's not like Derek can turn again, so why does he smell wrong?", asked Isaac as he moved over in order for Scott to slide into the front of the Jeep, cramping all three of them in the front. "That's why we're going to Deaton, I don't know what that Alpha did or why he was here. But by the looks of that bite, he'll be back.", explained Scott as he reached between the seats in order to grab at Derek's hand and wrist to leach away some of his pain, hissing at how fast and heavy the pain had started to flow. "How bad is it? Do I need to break a few road laws here?", asked Stiles as he looked in the rear view mirror at the wolf that seemed to be getting paler by the second.

"Step on it, Stiles. His heart is slowing down.", ordered Isaac around a growl as he pressed his fingers to the side of the older Beta's neck in order to feel his pulse. A muted thud was heard from the driver's side of the car as the teen shoved his foot down on the gas pedal. "Scott, stop leeching. We'll take over. You're taking way too much, and he's going to need you when he comes around fully.", explained Ethan as he pushed the Alpha's hands away from Derek's arm. Once Scott's hand was off of the Beta's arm, his green eyes shot open and they blazed a deeper and brighter blue, a strangled sounding roar leaving his lips as he seemed to curl in on himself. "Oh holy hell, that doesn't sound good.", muttered Stiles from the front as he willed the Jeep to go faster, cutting a corner a bit sharper than he had intended. "The pain isn't just from the bite, it's too strong.", explained Aiden as he put a hand over a part of the wolf's neck, clenching his eyes a bit as he started to leech the pain. "We're almost there, Derek. Hang in just a little longer.", coaxed Scott as he nervously looked back at his oldest Beta. "What does this Alpha want?", asked Isaac more to himself than to anybody else, but it didn't fall on deaf ears, and it hung a bit in the air around them. "Terr'ory.", managed out Derek as he struggled to remain conscious in the twin's hold. "He wants the territory? What else, Derek? Do you remember anything else?", asked Scott anxiously as he turned in his seat to look at the Beta.

"Dude, he can barely talk! Question him later!", exclaimed Stiles as he slammed on the brakes once they reached the Vet's Clinic. "I'd like to not go through the windshield, Stilinski.", growled out Aiden from the backseat as he and Ethan managed to get the barely conscious Beta out of the back of the Jeep. "Shut up and get him inside.", snapped the teen as he held the door of the Clinic open, as Scott ran in to grab Deaton, praying that his Boss wasn't working on a client. "Isaac, flip the sign to Closed. Scott is already clearing an examination room right now, bring him on in.", ordered Deaton as he ushered them all into the room, watching as the twins effortlessly lowered the injured Beta onto the metal table. "He was bitten by an Alpha, an out of state Alpha.", explained Stiles as he paced nervously by the table, soon joined in by Scott pacing as well. "Full wolf or on two legs?", asked the Vet as he tilted the Beta's head to the side to get a better look at the bite left behind. "I wasn't there, Isaac was, he said that Derek said 'shift back', so I'm guessing the bite took place on two legs.", explained the True Alpha as he looked from his Boss, to the Beta, and then back to his Boss. "Ethan, Aiden, I need you to stop leeching his pain. I need him to respond to it in order to know just how back it is.", explained Deaton as he ushered the twins away from the Beta, earning him very similar whines from the pair.

The minute the pain leeching had stopped, Derek's back had arched up off of the table, the same strangled roar leaving his lips, but it was getting weaker a second later. "This Alpha had a point to prove and he found the perfect target to use it for. A strong Beta on the outside, but a weaker one on the inside, unmarked by his own Alpha. By that Alpha biting down into the back of Derek's neck, it's showing a claim, a mark. This bite is slowly working on snapping the bonds that Derek has with you as his Alpha, Scott, and with the rest of the Pack. The Alpha bond with his Beta needs to be reestablished.", explained Deaton as he drew Scott closer to the table, looking at the confusion in his eyes. "Meaning? How do we reestablish it?", asked the True Alpha as he anxiously looked from the Vet to the Beta on the table. Deaton once again turned Derek's head to the side, to show the teen the bite, where it was now starting to slowly trickle black blood. "You can either reestablish it with a bite of your own, or we use your blood to heal him from the inside out.", explained Deaton as he looked towards the newest Alpha. "Oh my god, don't bite him. What if something goes wrong?", asked Stiles as he rushed towards the table, placing a hand on the Beta's shoulder. "We'll start from the inside out then. Scott, take a seat. I'll hook you up.", explained Deaton as he had Stiles slide a chair over to the teen, having him sit down in it. "Are you sure his blood will reestablish the bonds?", asked Isaac as he grabbed a shoulder of each twin, to keep them from rushing at the table as well.

"His blood is rare, but strong, like the Hale family's. It will work to reestablish the bonds and heal the bite. When Derek has healed and comes back to us all, we can figure out what exactly happened.", explained the vet as he used his fingers to find a vein in Derek's arm, before sliding a long needle in through his skin. A very low whimper left the blue eyed Beta's lips when the needle pierced his skin and struck and vein, the sound dying off in the air as the other end of the tube and needle was slid into the True Alpha's crook of his arm. "Ethan, Aiden, grab a leg and hold it down. Isaac, shoulders. Stiles, you get to hold his head still. We don't know how his body is going to react to the blood, or how his wolf will handle it.", explained Deaton as each wolf and the human took up their positions around the table and held down their assigned parts of the Beta. "Here we go.", explained the vet as he flipped the plastic plug on the tube to allow Scott's blood to begin to flow into Derek. Their grips tightened on the wolf as they watched his muscles tense and coil the moment the blood entered his veins. "Easy. Easy. You're safe now, Derek. You're with members of the Pack and your Alpha is here with you. You're safe, you're not alone.", whispered Stiles into Derek's ear softly as he stroked his temple with his thumb.


End file.
